


Head Canon 4: Q is a Terrible Cook...But a Dab Hand at Cocktails

by AtoTheBean



Series: Ato's Head Canons [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtoTheBean/pseuds/AtoTheBean





	Head Canon 4: Q is a Terrible Cook...But a Dab Hand at Cocktails

  
  


This head canon is for a new fic: [Nine Kinds of Liquor](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F19660531%2Fchapters%2F46570582&t=NzZlNWI4MzdkNzRjMzU4ZmU1YzRiM2ExYWEzNTdlNjZjYzYyOWQxZSxScTFUbkJ3Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3Aa0cmlqp2ssS7CnP6rThBcg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fato-the-bean.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186082806820%2Fq-is-a-terrible-cookbut-a-dab-hand-at&m=1).

The truth is, Q is a terrible cook. Really, truly awful. Even beans-on-toast is better when someone else makes it. He can be trusted to boil water for tea, but anything solid is right out.

This is common knowledge, both among the people at work, and the odd friend who has the misfortune of being invited over for dinner.

What isn’t well known is that he’s a dab hand at cocktails. Craft cocktails. Things that go well beyond a ‘dirty martini’ (and perish the thought that he’d ever order something so vague and so drab.). It’s nearly an obsession. He’s developed a sort of brand, even. Modern Medicinals. One of the Minions designed a label for him to put on the bottles his various infusions. Some of the Double-ohs have gone so far as to bring him specialty ingredients from their travels… things that can’t be found in the Duty-Free shop at Heathrow. 

So, when James makes some comment doubting that Q is even old enough to drink, Q just rolls his eyes. Hard. 

Eve actually laughs. “Oh, you’re in for a surprise…” 


End file.
